Fringilla Vigo
|profession = Mage |affiliations = Lodge of Sorceresses |abilities = Magic |relative = Artorius Vigo (paternal uncle) Anna Henrietta Syanna |voice = Laura Rogers |appearsin = Books: Games: }}Fringilla Vigo was a Nilfgaardian sorceress and a member of the Lodge of Sorceresses along with her fellow countrywoman, Assire var Anahid. She was also the second cousin of Anna Henrietta of Toussaint. She was a woman with natural grace, green eyes and close-cropped black hair. During the First Northern War Fringilla fought for Nilfgaard at the Battle of Sodden Hill where she blinded Yennefer who was fighting on the opposing side. When Geralt and his team reached Toussaint, Fringilla embarked on a romantic relationship with Geralt and did everything in her power to keep him from leaving the castle. While the witcher did develop some feelings for her, he never quite was able to put Yennefer out of his mind, even going so far as to use Yennefer's name instead of Fringilla's in the throes of passion. Andrzej Sapkowski In Nilfgaard, Fringilla was approached by Assire var Anahid who offered her the chance to become a member of the Lodge of Sorceresses. Fringilla was initially surprised by Assire's appearance, since before Assire never really put effort into allowing herself to look more beautiful. Assire rebutted her statement, saying Fringilla always put effort in making her look nice, though Fringilla had always been considered somewhat of a rebel among Nilfgaardian mages. The two southern sorceresses discussed events of court in Nilfgaard, before preparing to meet the Lodge. The two teleported to Montecalvo, where they meet the other members of the Lodge. When Yennefer appeared with Francesca and Ida, Yennefer immediately recognized Fringilla, as the two fought on opposite sides in the Battle of Sodden Hill. During the break, Fringilla approached Yennefer, who was still trying to find a way to escape Montecalvo. Fringilla unexpectedly assists Yennefer in escaping the Lodge. At the beginning of Chapter V, if Geralt speaks to Antoinette in the King's Hall, she mentions that she recognizes Geralt because in her home town many years ago, she saw him dancing all night with a sorceress that he was very fond of. Geralt doubts this due to his inability to dance. Antoinette questions if all Witcher's have white hair; Geralt says he is the only one, and she says she must be confused because she remembers him dancing with a sorceress. Imprisoned by Emperor Emhyr var Emreis himself, due to her treasonous connections with the Lodge, Fringilla was sought after by her former associates, along with Geralt, in their bid to defy and defeat the Wild Hunt near Undvik on Skellige Islands. Associated quests * Battle Preparations * Veni Vidi Vigo * On Thin Ice Journal entry :Emperor Emhyr had once presented the mages of Nilfgaard with a simple choice: either serve their country unquestioningly or die in prison. :Fringilla Vigo, a mistress of magic holding office in the vassal duchy of Toussaint, refused both options and instead joined the infamous Lodge of Sorceresses, whose aim was to stand up to the dictates of kings and emperors. These bold ambitions were never fulfilled, however, and Fringilla Vigo lived in fear that her ties to this subversive organization would be discovered and she would meet a quick end at the hands of the emperor's executioners. :One must mention here that Geralt first met Fringilla at the ducal palace in Beauclair many years ago, when we were there enjoying the hospitality of my one-time love, Duchess Anna Henrietta. The witcher, always a sucker for sorceresses, conjoined with Madame Vigo during this time in a quite lively relationship that surely was no cause of joy for Triss or Yennefer. :All indications were that Fringilla had been arrested and remained in a Nilfgaardian prison, undoubtedly awaiting execution for acts of high treason. :She was later released, however, thanks to a bargain Yennefer had struck with Emhyr. Trivia * The command enables an additional dialogue with Fringilla about Cantarella. For unknown reason it doesn't work automatically if High Stakes secondary quest is completed. Gallery Tw3 cardart nilfgaard fringilla vigo.png|Fringilla's gwent card art Fringilla_Vigo_Gwent_standalone_card_art.jpeg|Gwent standalone card art External links * cs:Fringilla Vigo de:Fringilla Vigo it:Fringilla Vigo pl:Fringilla Vigo ru:Фрингилья Виго Category:Humans Category:Mages Category:Baptism of Fire characters Category:The Tower of the Swallow characters Category:The Lady of the Lake characters Category:The Witcher 3 characters